Hurt Comfort one shots
by Sharpened Knife
Summary: A series of one shots in which our favourite 5-0 characters suffer from various ailments, sickness, injuries etc! Be prepared for a lot of fluff!
1. Danny gets food poisoning

Well hello there, I doubt any of you actually remember me as it's been rather a long time since I wrote anything! But I've been really getting into Hawaii five-0 recently and have decided to write a series of hurt/comfort oneshots ;) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Danny gets food poisoning

* * *

The sun was too bright. The noise was too loud. The smells were too obnoxious. Danny Williams sat in his office with his forehead pressed against the cool wood of his desk. He'd been feeling rough ever since he'd woken that morning, but the pounding in his head and riling of his stomach had gradually gotten worse as the day went on. He was, for once, pleased that he had a day of paper work to fill out so that he could hide his illness from them. He was certain he'd get a teasing from McGarrett and he didn't want to deal with that today.

Danny slowly raised his head, fighting off the dizziness that threatened to engulf him as he looked at his watch. Only an hour before he could leave. He sighed heavily and tried to turn his concentration to the pile of paperwork before him. After five minutes he knew that anything he wrote would be incoherent so he capped his pen, lay his head back on the desk and closed his eyes, waiting till 5 where he could make his escape home to bed.

"Brah, we're headed to the beach, you coming?"

Danny jolted up at the sound of Chins voice, he hadn't heard the man open the door. His head fought against the sudden movement and a wave of nauseating dizziness hit him and he slumped back forwards again.

"Danny, Brah, are you okay?" Chin said as Danny heard him walk swiftly over to him and place a hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he muttered, slowly lifting his head as the dizziness subsided, "just need to go home and rest, I'll be fine Chin."

Chin looked at him dubiously. Danny could feel him analysing his appearance, which he was sure looked as crap as he felt.

"Brah, you don't look good," He said, "and you're really warm. How long have you felt ill?"

"Since this morning." Danny groaned as a fresh wave of nausea overcame him. This time he knew he wouldn't be able to quell it and swiftly pushed himself up and ran to the bathroom, stumbling into the walls as he went.

He leant over the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach forcefully into the bowl. He retched over and over again, even though his stomach no longer had anything to expel. At some point during this time he felt a cold towel being placed on his neck and soothing circles being rubbed on his back. Once he'd finished he leant back exhaustedly into the comfort from behind him, whimpering slightly when the circular motion on his back stopped. He opened his eyes and glanced behind him, groaning as he realised who it was.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Steve asked, worry evident in his face as he took in the pale and sweaty complexion of his partners skin, "Chin said you looked like hell and then ran out on him, I came to see what was going on."

Danny looked at Steve's face, waiting to see the glint of mischief that was normally in his eyes just before he started taking the piss out of him. It wasn't there, what was there was even worse, pure worry. Danny really didn't want to worry his partner because he knew what it meant, the mother hen in Steve would appear.

"I am perfectly okay Steven. Well obviously not okay, but I am just plain run of the mill sick. I was pretty sure I ate some dodgy chicken yesterday, now I am sure of it. So I'm going to get up off of this bathroom floor and go home." Danny pulled himself up fast in an effort to avoid the mother hen act, but ended up making the situation worse as dizziness engulfed him once again and he collapsed into Steve.

"Woah buddy, okay not so fast!" Steve said, slowly guiding Danny back to the floor and making him place his head between his legs. "Breathe slowly and wait for the dizziness to pass, then we'll try getting you up again, okay?"

The world was spinning way too fast for Danny to even care at that moment what was going on, though he did notice when the other man left his side.

Once the spinning became a bearable swaying he lifted his head to see Steve walking back through the door with a bottle of water in hand. He plonked himself down besides Danny and handed him the water. Danny took it gratefully and swilled the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"Feeling less dizzy?" Steve asked him.

"Mmhmm" Danny murmured, not trusting his mouth to open without the nausea overcoming him again.

"Okay good. I've asked Chin to go and get the car, I'm gonna take you home okay buddy?" Steve asked, although Danny knew full well it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He nodded slightly and Steve helped him to slowly stand up.

"You okay to walk down to the car?" Steve questioned.

Danny rolled his eyes and tried to muster up enough bravado to be sarcastic, "Of course I am Steven, seeing as the alternative is for you to carry me, which is not happening whilst I am still conscious and have a say in the matter!"

"Well we certainly could arrange that!" Steve joked, wrapping his arm around Danny's waist to help support him as they slowly made their way to the car.

Each step reverberated through Danny's stomach and brain. He was really beginning to feel unwell again when they finally exited the building. He let out a small groan and pushed himself away from Steve and crouched in front of the shrubbery and began retching hard.

"Okay buddy, let it out, I've got you." Steve muttered in his ear whilst supporting him so he didn't topple forwards. He heard Steve say something else but was so busy trying to catch his breath he didn't hear what was said.

A few minutes later Danny was able to stop retching and collapsed backwards against Steve. The man lowered him to the ground and sat him between his legs, pushing his hair out of his sweat drenched face. Danny leant back against him and rested his head on his partners shoulder as the world spun aggressively.

"Dn't feel g'd Stee." He mumbled.

"I know you don't Danno," Steve replied, his hand running across Danny's forehead, "You're really feverish Bud, I'm thinking we may need to go to the hospital."

"No. No h'spitals," Danny slurred, "H'te h'spitals."

"Okay," Steve sighed, "But if you get any worse it's no longer your choice."

"Mmhmm." Danny said, wishing he could fall asleep right there on the concrete. The exhaustion brought on by being sick was catching up with him and he wanted more than anything to sleep.

"Here you go Brah." He heard Chin say. Opening his eyes Danny saw Chin hand Steve a trash can whilst eyeing Danny worriedly, "You don't look at all well Brah."

Danny gave Chin a weary half smile.

"Come on then Danno, let's get you home yeah?" Steve moved into the standing position and gestured to Chin to help him get Danny into the car. Carefully and slowly they got Danny into the standing position. He swayed on his feet and rested heavily against the two men as they made their way to the car. Once he was in the passenger's seat and Steve had placed the trash can on his lap he closed his eyes and leant back against the head rest.

He heard Steve get into the car and start the engine but he kept his eyes closed.

"Won't be long Bud, I'll even try and drive carefully!"

Danny heard the joke in Steve's voice but couldn't bring himself to laugh, he just wanted sleep.

The motion of the car wasn't agreeing with him and he was very glad when the car pulled to a halt. He opened his eyes and looked outside confused.

"Not my 'partment?" He muttered, looking at Steve questioningly.

"I know Danno, I'm gonna look after you at my house, it's more spacious than your apartment so I can look after you better."

"Don't need looking after, need sleep."

"Danno, mate, I am really not comfortable leaving you on your own okay? You really aren't well and it's either here or the hospital." He could hear the seriousness in Steve's voice and knew not to argue. He opened the car door and would have collapsed onto the concrete if Steve hadn't been by his side quickly. He flopped against Steve and allowed him to guide him into the house. Steve opened the door and took him directly into his spare room. He sat him on the side of the bed and Danny collapsed back onto the pillow.

"I'm gonna take your shoes of okay?"

Danny grumbled quietly, sleep quickly taking over his brain.

Danny woke up and was very confused by his environment, this was not his apartment. He sat up fast, trying to work out where he was. The dizziness instantly hit him, also reminding him of where he was and why. He groaned as his stomach protested and he felt the bile rising in his throat. He tried to untangle himself from the sheets to make it to the bathroom but firm hands pushed him back onto the bed and a trash can appeared before him just in time. He heard Steve mumbling softly and reassuringly into his ear and felt his hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. When he was done he once again collapsed into Steve who, after putting the trash can aside, embraced him tightly, still talking softly. It was only then Danny realised there were tears falling from his eyes. He quickly tried to wipe his eyes and pull away.

"Hey, no Danno, it's okay just relax Brah."

"Sorry Steve, don't know why my eyes are leaking."

Steve laughed softly and pulled the man closer, "It's okay Bud, I know how much you loathe being sick."

Danny grunted in response before glancing out the window, it was pitch black outside.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"1 am, you slept for a good few hours. Your temperature's come down a bit too which is good, you had me real worried, I was very close to taking you to the emergency room."

Danny snuggled closer to Steve, grateful not to be in hospital. He looked around the room and saw a pillow on the nearby chair and a blanket piled on the floor.

"You slept there?" He asked Steve.

"Yeah, like I said I was worried and wanted to keep a close eye on you."

"Aw Steven, so nice to know you care so deeply!" Danny joked, he was beginning to feel a bit more like himself again.

"Of course, Dumbass, I need my partner alive to keep me in check! I mean, who else would remind me that I can't hold people off rooves then drop them?" He laughed.

Danny laughed too, "It's only the dropping part I stopped, you still hang people off rooves!"

"Exactly, imagine how much worse I'd be on my own!"

Danny laughed again then yawned, he was exhausted.

"Come on Danno, lie down and try and get back to sleep."

"No, I'm comfortable here." Danny said sleepily, snuggling closer into Steve.

Steve laughed gently and gently lay Danny down. He whined when Steve left his side reaching out to try and grab him back.

"Don't worry Danno, I'm still here, just getting you a glass of water and I'll be back."

Danny accepted this and rolled onto his side, falling back into a deep sleep.

Sun filtered through the blinds into Danny's eyes. He rolled over and stretched, it took him less than a second to remember where he was. He sat up cautiously, relieved to find that neither his head nor stomach complained to vigorously about the movement. Satisfied he was a bit better, he looked around and spotted his partner curled up on the chair again under the blanket. He did not look comfortable at all. Danny got up slowly and tiptoed out of the room to find a bathroom. When he was washing his hands he heard the bedroom door open.

"Danno?" Steve's voice came through the door.

Danny opened the door and smiled at his partner.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said as brightly as he could. Steve smiled at him, whilst also trying to surreptitiously analyse his state.

"How are you feeling Danno?"

"Much better thanks babe. Are you okay? You look a bit rough." Danny stated, taking in his partners tired eyes and paler than normal complexion.

"I'm fine, just didn't have the best night's sleep is all!"

Danny instantly felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want Steve to have suffered to look after him. Steve must have seen this in his eyes as he rested his hand on Danny's shoulder.

"And I would do it again, Brah. I'm glad you're feeling more like your usual annoying self!"

Danny smiled again and followed Steve as he walked into the kitchen. He watched as Steve brewed a pot of coffee, eager to have a mug. But once the smell of the Coffee hit his nostrils his stomach revolted and started churning again. It must have been noticeable as Steve gave him a concerned look.

"My stomach's just reminding me it's still a little, ah, delicate." Danny grimaced, holding back the nausea.

"You gonna puke?"

Danny contemplated for a second before shaking his head, "Nah, it's just unsettled, it'll pass."

Steve nodded, "Go back to bed Danno, keep resting, I'll bring you some water and saltines in a bit."

Without any protest Danny got up and went back to bed. He curled up on his side and relaxed a bit. Steve came in a few minutes later with the promised items and another trash can.

"Just in case" Steve smiled, placing it beside him.

"Thanks Babe," Danny said, "don't you need to get to work?"

"Well there is no new case, just paper work, so Kono's gonna drop it round in a bit so I can work from home and keep an eye on you."

Danny looked at Steve. "I am a full grown man Steven, I can care for myself! Don't stay home just for me!"

"You couldn't yesterday could you Danno? If I remember correctly you were very upset when I stopped hugging you." Steve smirked.

Danny's face turned scarlet with embarrassment at the memories of the day before. He hated himself for letting Steve see him that weak. He rolled over and turned away.

"Danno. Hey, come on I was joking." Steve sat on the edge of the bed, caressing his partners back. "Look at me you idiot."

Danny rolled back over and looked at Steve. He could tell his partner was sorry for embarrassing him.

"It's okay Babe." He murmured as Steve gently pushed his hair from his face. He shut his eyes and began to dose off to the rhythmic stroke of Steve's thumb on his temple.

His quite bliss was broken by a knock at the door. Steve patted his shoulder gently then got up to answer the door. A minute later he returned, his arms full of paperwork, with Kono following behind him.

"Hey Brah, sorry I didn't get a chance to see if you were okay yesterday, by the time I knew you were unwell Steve had already dragged you out! How you feeling?"

"Much better thanks Kono, just tired!" Danny replied, accepting her embrace.

"Good to hear it Brah! Hopefully see you back at work soon!" She stroked his arm gently before turning to leave.

Steve set up a makeshift office space at the end of the bed.

"Steve, you do not have to sit in the same room as me, I promise I am not going to die or anything," Danny joked.

"I know Danno, but I want to keep you company." Steve said, shuffling some papers.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not going to be much fun, I'm exhausted." Danny said, snuggling under the covers.

"No worries, sleep well princess."

"Shut up McGarrett." Danny mumbled into the covers with a small smile before falling asleep.


	2. Not so clear after all

Thank you for the reviews on my last one shot! It's been years since I last wrote anything so I was worried my writing would suck! So this once shot is about Kono, who is my low-key girl crush.

* * *

Not so clear after all

* * *

"CLEAR!" Kono shouted. They were at the house of the main suspect of a series of drug dealer's murderers. Not that any of them truly cared for these drug dealers, but Jack Keyne needed to be caught regardless.

After the team had cleared the rest of the house they gathered in the kitchen.

"I don't get it!" Danny exclaimed, "He HAS to be here, where else is he going to be?!"

The team nodded, agreeing with Danny's statement, Jack was meant to be here. After a few more minutes the team headed back out to the car, but Kono couldn't shake the feeling they were missing something. As she walked out the house she couldn't help but turn around and give it one last glance.

She saw what was coming before it happened but had no time to move. The second she saw the man on the roof a gun shot rang out. Everyone drew their weapons and shot back, hitting the suspect who fell off the roof to the ground before them. It was Jack Keyne.

"Everyone okay?" Steve asked his team.

Everyone confirmed this, except for Kono who looked down at the searing pain in her lower abdomen, just under the end of her bullet proof vest. Blood was seeping out across her white top, rapidly dripping to the ground.

"Kono?" Steve questioned.

"I'm hit boss" she said quietly as her legs gave way beneath her.

"KONO!"

She wasn't sure who shouted her name as her vision was swimming in and out of focus.

"Cuz," Chin said, grabbing her by the arms and laying her down so her head was on his lap, "Look at me Cuz, focus on your breathing, you're going to be okay."

She could hear the lie in his voice, he gave it away as his voice was quivering.

"Danny, call an ambulance!" Steve yelled as he began putting pressure on her wound.

Kono screamed as she felt Steve's hand over the wound.

"I'm so sorry Kono, I've got to do this to stop you bleeding out. Just keep breathing sweetheart and stay awake."

"Hey Cuz, keep looking at me brah," Chin said, stroking her hair softly, "that's it, focus on me."

"Hurts Chin." She whimpered, pain searing through her.

"I know Cuz, I know, breathe through it."

Kono tried her best to focus on her breathing but each breath hurt more than the last, her eyes could no longer stay in focus and it was making her dizzy. She shut her eyes against the spinning world, being able to focus on nothing but the pain.

"No, no Kono, come on Cuz, open your eyes."

Kono tried to force her eyelids open but they wouldn't budge. They felt weighed down, like every other part of her body. Everything seemed to slow down inside her, her lungs wouldn't work as fast as she needed them to, her heart felt to slow too. She begged them to keep working, to keep fighting. She tried to focus on the real world, to stay grounded to her life.

"STEVE WE ARE LOSING HER!" She heard Chin cry in terror.

"Danny, she's not breathing, start CPR!" This time it was Steve she heard.

But that couldn't be right, she could feel her lungs working, couldn't she? She wasn't sure anymore, everything just felt numb. She could feel her grip on the real world slowly ebbing away.

"…Know you can…Kono please….come on Cuz…" Chin's voice faded in and out of her hearing. But she was having such a hard time beating the ever engulfing numbness. It felt nice and inviting, reaching for her, pulling her into the darkness.

"Please Kono, keep fighting, I need you." She heard Chins pleas, she heard his voice thick with tears. And right then she knew, she knew she had to fight. She couldn't leave Chin. She could leave her family, and that included her 5-0 family. So she fought, she fought as hard as she could against the consuming darkness.

"She's got a pulse!" She heard Danny say, relief evident in his voice.

Relief filled Kono too, she was fighting, she wasn't giving up. But the darkness was still there, still ever threatening to take her away. Her energy was dipping again, she could feel it, but she kept fighting. She heard the shriek of sirens and crunch of tires as the ambulance pulled up. She felt the EMT's assessing her, putting a mask on her face and a needle in her arm. She felt them place her on the gurney, felt the bumps of the ground as they rolled her into the ambulance. And then, to her horror, she felt the darkness ebb over her once more. She heard the machine tell everyone she had no pulse. She felt as they began compressions on her. She heard them charging the paddles. She felt the shock and the darkness cleared, everything went completely silent, the darkness replaced by a blinding light that Kono couldn't help but reach towards.

/

/

The next thing Kono became aware of was the steady beeping of a machine. It beeped in time with the throb in her stomach. She took a slow, aching breath in. She knew where she was. She was in hospital, she was safe, she was alive. She stretched out her fingers to ensure she could move them. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Kono, Cuz, are you awake?"

Chin. He was there. She fought against the weight of her eyelids and opened her eyes.

"Hey there Cuz." Chin said softly, stroking her hand.

Kono went to reply but there was something over her mouth, she pulled her hand up in a panic and tried to rip whatever it was off. Hands grabbed her arms and held them down, causing her to try and lash out.

"Hey hey, no Kono, calm down babe, it's the oxygen mask," This time it was Danny's voice she heard, "and it's me and Chin holding your arms. You're okay, no one's trying to hurt you."

Kono relaxed, turning her eyes to meet Chins. He smiled softly at her.

The door opened and Kono saw Steve walk in, followed by someone who seems to be a doctor.

"Hello Miss Kalakaua, it's nice to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

"Sore" she muttered under the mask.

"Yes, that is to be expected after being shot, I'll give you some more pain relief. Other than that how do you feel? Sick? Headache?"

"No," Kono replied, "Just sore and a bit foggy headed."

"Again, that's to be expected and will clear," The doctor said, "Okay, we'll be keeping you overnight to make sure you're okay but all being well, we'll send you home with your cousin Chin here to take care of you."

"Sounds good Doc." Kono replied.

The doctor opened the cabinet beside her and pulled out a syringe of medicine which he then put in her drip.

"That will help the pain, I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

The doctor left the room and Kono turned to her team. They were all looking at her with a mixture of relief and concern.

"You scared us Cuz" Chin said quietly, the pain of the recent event flashing across his eyes.

Kono reached out her hand and took his, massaging gentle circles with her thumb.

"I'm okay now Cuz, don't get upset."

"I'm sorry Kono. I'm so sorry he hurt you, I should have…"

"Stop Chin." Steve said, cutting him off.

"Cuz, it wasn't your fault, it was none of our faults." She saw a tear roll down Chin's face before he got up and abruptly left the room.

"I'll go." Steve said, following him out.

Danny moved over and stood next to Kono.

"You did scare us though babe, we thought we'd lost you, twice. That's why Chin's reacting this way. He's hurting."

"I know Brah." Kono said, taking Danny's hand.

The pain meds started to kick in and Kono felt herself falling back into a deep sleep.

/

/

When she next woke the only other person in the room was Chin, who was sat in the chair next to her, his head resting on the bed as he slept. As if he knew she'd woken he stirred and sat up.

"Hey Cuz." Kono said, running her hand over his hair.

"Kono," Chin said, taking her hand again, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, a little sore still but okay."

"I'm sorry for earlier." Chin said all in a rush.

"It's okay Cuz, I get it. It's hard for you to see this. But I am okay now, you haven't lost me. I'm here."

Chin smiled wearily and hugged her.

"I love you Cuz." He said.

"You too."


	3. You really do get car sick!

Hey Everyone, firstly I'd like to say thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! Hence why I am presenting you with yet another one shot! It's a bit shorter than the other two, but it's been in my brain a while!

* * *

You really do get car sick!

* * *

"For the last time Steven, THIS IS MY CAR! Ok, it is not yours! Therefore, if I want to drive it, I WILL DRIVE!" Danny ranted at Steve as they walked towards the car.

"You know what Danny, fine! If you want to drive, drive!" he said, throwing the keys to Danny, "But I'm telling you you'll regret it. I get car sick."

"Oh that one again. Do you really expect me to believe that you, MR NAVY SEAL, get car sick? I'm not buying it."

Steve sighed and got into the passenger's seat, he really hoped that he would be able to hold his lunch. Despite what Danny though, Steve really did get car sick. It started after he'd returned from duty, he wasn't sure why but the doctor thought it was a psychological reaction, something Steve did not accept.

He watched Danny get into the driver's seat and smile sarcastically at him.

"See Steven, it's not that bad!" Danny said, starting the engine and pulling away.

They were driving to a crime scene, a body had been found in a remote area of the island, it was over an hour's drive and they were only fifteen minutes in. To keep his mind occupied he recited to Danny what he knew.

"Female, late teens, found wrapped in bed sheets. Gunshot wounds to the abdomen and chest. No sign of blood at the scene so the body was obviously dumped there. Max says that judging by rate of decomp she's been dead at least a week." Steve ran his fingers over his face and focused on the horizon.

"Poor girl." Danny said, tapping the steering wheel, cases involving teenagers always made him angsty because he found them too close to home. Steve knew he was thinking about Grace.

"How is the little monkey?" Steve asked, hoping Danny would go into a long tale about what they'd done this weekend as his stomach was beginning to retaliate to the movement of the car.

"She's good, we stayed in mostly this weekend, watched some movies and had some father daughter bonding." Danny said, not really looking at Steve as his mind was still on the case.

Conversation died out in the car whilst Danny thought. Steve's body was really starting to negatively respond to being in the car. His stomach was unsettled and he felt a cold sweat prickling against his skin. Eventually he reached over and turned on the air conditioning, directing it to blow strongly in his face, trying fervently to kerb the impending sickness. The movement caught Danny's eye and he looked over at his partner.

"You okay babe?" He asked, noticing the sheen of sweat covering his partners face despite the freezing cold air blowing at him.

Steve nodded wordlessly, afraid to open his mouth. They were only ten minutes away now and he was not going to throw up in front of Danny. That control lasted for all of a minute before an uncomfortably familiar feeling hit him.

"Pull over." Steve said through gritted teeth.

Danny glanced over at him again, "We're almost there Steve, can you hold on?"

"Pull. Over. Now" Steve puffed through his still gritted teeth, his hand going up to cover his mouth. Either seeing this or hearing the urgency in Steve's voice, Danny pulled the car over sharply to the side of the road. Steve was out of the door before they'd even stopped. He stumbled away from the vehicle before collapsing to his knees and vomiting violently. His body ached from the strength of the retching, he could barely catch his breath before another retch escaped his lips. He felt a hand on his back rubbing soothing circles whilst his stomach continued to empty itself.

Eventually the retching eased off and Steve stumbled backwards, still bent over, trying to catch his breath. He felt Danny move with him and continue to rub circles on his back.

"That's it babe, slow breaths, in and out. I've got ya." Danny said, lowering his friend to the ground and sitting down beside him.

Steve eventually was able to breathe normally again and he risked glance at Danny who was staring at him with concern.

"You okay now babe?" He asked, handing him a bottle of water.

"Yeah." Steve sighed, his throat loving him for the water he poured down it.

"Slow it down babe, don't want to bring it back up, especially not on my shoes!" Danny joked, nudging Steve gently before standing up. "So you weren't joking then, you really do get car sick."

"Of course I wasn't joking! Why would I joke about something like that?! I'm known for being brave and strong, having this weakness isn't something I'm proud of!" Steve growled, getting up and kicking the dirt in frustration.

"Okay Steve-o, calm down, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. But believe it or not you do not have to be strong all the time babe, you're human. We may forget it sometimes, but you are." Danny walked over to Steve and grabbed his shoulder, looking him in the eyes, "You do not need to be embarrassed. I won't tell anyone babe."

Steve looked at Danny carefully, making sure he was serious, before nodding gratefully. He then looked at Danny's now outstretched hand. In it were the car keys. Steve took them from him with a smile, "Thanks Danno."

"No worries Babe, and don't worry, it'll be a long time until I make you sit in the passenger's seat again!"


	4. Panic

Hey everyone. This will be my last upload for a few days as I have some house decorating to do (Oh the joys).

* * *

Panic

* * *

Danny was sat in his office whilst the rest of the team sat in the bullpen. They'd just finished his first case back after the Sarin incident and Danny was feeling out of sort. He struggled the whole case with anxiety, a fear of something similar happening again to him or his team mates. He didn't mention it to any of his team mates, he didn't want them to think he was a weak link, to think he wasn't able to cope. But even as they sat there finishing up the paperwork he could still feel the anxiety sitting heavily on his chest. His hand writing was scrawled across the page in a scribble due to the shaking of his hand and he hadn't been able to stop jiggling his leg since he sat down. Running a hand over his sweating face he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath to quell the never ending tide of anxiety.

He leant forward again and looked at the paperwork, but he wasn't able to focus. His brain was running wild, he was getting a constant tirade of memories from the Sarin poisoning. His chest tightened even more and his face flushed red hot. He couldn't catch his breath properly. It was exactly like the effect of the sarin. Had he been spiked again? His panic continued to rise as his breathing became more laboured, he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He couldn't breathe.

Danny stumbled to his feet and tried to make his way to his team. He needed help. He fell heavily out of his office door.

"Look who's finally come to be sociable!" He heard Steve joke.

Danny fell against the wall, gasping desperately for breath and pulling loose his tie.

"Danny? Danno what's wrong?" His team were by his side in an instant.

"Can't…. Breathe…." He managed to gasp out desperately, grasping tightly onto Steve's outreached hand. Steve came closer and lowered Danny to the floor.

"Sarin?" Kono questioned in fear.

"No, I don't think so," Steve replied, he'd seen this happen often enough to recognise what was happening, "He's having a panic attack, Kono go get him some water."

Steve then turned back to Danny and crouched in front of him.

"Hey Danno, come on mate, slow that breathing down for me."

Danny shook his head hard.

"Can't… Sarin…" he gasped harder and harder.

"No Danno, this isn't Sarin Bud, you're having a panic attack." Steve said, placing his free hand on Danny's back and rubbing rhythmic circles trying to ground him in the here and now.

Chin crouched down on Danny's other side, taking his hand and holding it, whilst placing his other hand on Danny's chest.

"Come on Brah, breathe in… and out… in …. And out" Chin said slowly, trying to get Danny's breathing to match the timing of his voice.

Danny shook his head frantically again and tried to claw at his chest. Steve held his friend's hand firmly and put his face directly in front of Danny's.

"Danno, listen to me right now. This. Is. Not. Sarin. You're having a really bad panic attack, but you will be okay. We just need to slow your breathing down. Does that sound like a good idea?"

Danny managed to nod his head.

Kono had returned and handed Steve the water before backing off, the boys had this under control.

"Danny," Chin said, "let's try this again, breathe in… and out… in …out"

Danny tried to zone in on Chin's voice and match his breathing to Chins voice. As his breathing started to slow he became more aware of his surroundings. He felt Steve's hand on his back and felt his other hand reassuringly squeezing his in rhythm to Chin's voice.

"Good Danno, you're doing really good, keep breathing." Steve said softly.

Danny's chest started to loosen off and he no longer felt as oxygen deprived. Slowly he lifted his eyes from the spot on the floor he had been staring at for the last God knows how long. His eyes met Steve's concerned orbs and something inside of him broke. Tears began pouring down his face as he let all the stress of the last few weeks seep out of him. All his fears of dying, fears of Grace losing her father, fears of him losing his team ran down his cheeks into a puddle on the floor. He felt himself being pulled into Steve's arms as Steve began gently rocking him back and forth in his lap.

"Shhhh Danno, it's okay, it's fine. You're okay." Steve held Danny tighter and Danny buried his head in his partners chest, sobbing. He felt Chin let go of his hand and he wrapped himself even tighter around Steve.

After what felt like an eternity the tears finally stopped and Danny lay still in Steve's arms for a minute. The reality of what happened slowly started hitting Danny and he began feeling very embarrassed and ashamed. He pulled away from Steve and leant back against the wall. He took a large gulp of the water Steve handed him then put his head in his hands, refusing to look up at his team.

"Hey, Danno, talk to me. What's going on in your head right now?"

Danny shook his head at Steve's question. He didn't want to look at any of them. To see there looks of pity at how weak he was.

"Danny. Look at me Brah." This time it was Chin who spoke, he sat down next to Danny.

Danny sheepishly looked up at Chin, not daring to turn his head to look at the commander.

"What's up?"

" 'm embarrassed." He muttered quietly, hoping only Chin heard him.

"Brah," Chin said, putting his arm around Danny, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about, these things happen sometimes."

"Not to you guys," Danny muttered _especially not McGarrett_ he thought bitterly.

As if Steve had read his mind, he found the commander had moved directly in front of him.

"Yes Danno, even to us. I'm pretty sure everyone on this team has had a panic attack at some stage."

Chin nodded in agreement whilst unwrapping his arm from Danny's shoulder and placing it on his knee.

Danny looked at Steve dubiously and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yes Danny, even me," Steve said, " I promise you."

Danny saw the sincerity in Steve's eyes and he nodded at him, accepting his statement.

"Come on Danno, let's got sit on the couch in my office, it's way more comfortable than the floor!" Steve said, pulling Danny up onto his feet. The two of them walked slowly into Steve's office. Danny plonked himself on the sofa, he felt absolutely exhausted. He massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Here." Steve said, handing Danny a glass of scotch.

Danny downed it appreciatively, the burn helping to bring the last little bit of him back into the here and now.

"You know we need to talk about this Danno."

"No Steve, we don't babe." Danny really didn't want this conversation to happen, but he knew it would have to eventually.

"Yes, we do Danny. I know it's painful but I need to know this won't happen when we're out in the field buddy. I noticed you've been off all day and I don't want it to have a bad effect on you."

Danny sighed deeply, "It's the Sarin thing."

"I figured, go on."

"Ever since it happened, I don't know, I guess it's just made me question my own mortality. I've got Gracie to think of, and you guys. I don't want it to happen to you either and bad things always seem to happen to us. And before you say anything, yes I know it's part of the job. Yes I know it's something I need to get over. But today, I don't know."

"It was just too raw," Steve filled in the blank, " I get it Danno, trust me I do. I need you to let me know what to do for the best, do you need more time off? I can arrange that."

"No babe, time off isn't something I need. I just need to get on with it, get back on the horse so to speak."

Steve nodded, "Okay Danny." He said, patting him on the back whilst standing up. He stretched and returned to his desk. He logged off his computer and turned back to Danny.

"Wanna come round for a beer?"

Danny smiled, "I'd like nothing more."


	5. Chin's Migraine

Hey guys, sorry this has been like a week in the making, I've been so busy and had utter writers block tbh! But yeah, I really like Chin and Kono's bond, and I love Chin so yeah, enjoy!

* * *

Chin's migraine

* * *

Chin sat in the bullpen staring at the case in front of him, trying to work out exactly where their suspect could be heading. He'd been string at the same screen for an hour now but nothing was providing him with the information he needed.

He closed his eyes and slowly massaged his temples, staring at the screen was causing a familiar pounding Chin knew very well, but his migraine medication was at home. Hoping to push the inevitable off he got up and poured himself a glass of water. He desperately needed a break in the case so they could catch this son of a bitch and he could go home to the darkness of his room.

As if someone was listening to his silent pleas, the computer pinged, telling Chin that the suspect's phone had been turned back on and was bouncing of a cell tower. He picked up his phone and dialled Steve.

" _McGarrett"_

"Steve, his phone is pinging off a cell tower near the Kakaako Waterfront Park."

" _Can you be more specific, Chin?"_

"Yes boss, he's in the park itself."

" _Danny and I are on the way, grab Kono and meet us there."_

Steve hung up. Chin turned to Kono.

"Come on, let's go"

/

As Chin drove the pounding in his head grew more intense, the light from the sun attacking his eyes, but he kept driving.

"Cuz, are you okay?" Kono questioned, He had felt her looking at him for the majority of the drive.

"Yes Cuz." He said in what he hoped was his most convincing voice.

Kono didn't say anything so he assumed she believed him.

When they pulled up to the park both officers quickly pulled on their bullet proof vests and headed into the park on foot.

Each step the Chin took sent shockwaves through his brain, his vision full of bright lights and his stomach had begun churning uncomfortably. He pushed all this aside however and continued the hunt.

As he peaked through a particularly thick cluster of bushes he spotted the suspect hiding in the middle. He looked up and signalled to Kono, who in turn pointed to Danny and Steve who had appeared on different sides of the bushes. With the suspect surrounded they closed in on him, Steve tackled him as he tried to run and it was over. The suspect was pinned to the ground by Steve as Danny shoved cuffs on him.

Chin relaxed and put away his weapon. Now the imminent threat was eliminated he allowed himself to assess the status of his migraine.

His head was pounding and spinning in time with his racing heart, the light was killing his eyes and every noise felt like it was right in his ear. He was covered in a layer of cold sweat, not caused by the chase, he was shaking and his stomach felt very nauseated.

Making sure the others had the situation under control, Chin slowly made his way back to his car. When he got there he slumped into the driver's seat, leaving the door open and putting his head on his knees. He prayed for everything to stop, for the pain and sickness to go away until he was home and he could deal with it.

"Chin?" He heard Kono question softly, suddenly beside him.

"I'm okay Cuz." He said, lifting his head to try and give her a convincing smile.

Bad move. His head started pounding and spinning even worse than before and he felt the bile rising in his throat.

He got up and ran, well tried his best to run, to the nearest patch of trees. He pushed in between Danny and Steve to get there and he heard their worried voices, but he couldn't bring himself to care at that point. He bent over, leaning against a tree, and retched painfully as the very little he had consumed that day made a reappearance. His legs trembled like leaves beneath him, and once he had finished retching he collapsed against the tree, panting to catch his breath. He kept his eyes shut against the light and kept his head as still as he possibly could, trying to help the pounding with little success.

"Chin, Cuz, what's the matter? Come on, sip this." He heard Kono's gentle voice beside him once again and felt a bottle being pressed to his lips.

He raised his hand and pushed the bottle away, "Not yet. Will come back up." He whispered hoarsely.

"What's wrong Cuz?" Kono repeated the question, holding her hand to his forehead. It was cold and Chin leant forward into the small comfort in brought.

"Migraine." He mumbled as more searing pain spread through his head.

He heard Kono's small "oh" of understanding before she sat down next to him.

"Where are your tablets Brah?"

"Home." He grumbled, pushing his hand deep into his eye sockets, trying to stop the shooting pain. He let out a whimper when it didn't stop and curled up into a ball.

"We gotta get you home Cuz." Kono said, soothing his back gently.

"Can't move." Chin managed to get out between his firmly gritted teeth. Any thought of movement sent pain into his head and nausea to his stomach.

He heard Kono get up, but was in too much pain to care. He wanted the world to stop, just for a minute so he could have some reprieve from the agony he was currently in.

"Hey Chin," He heard the commanders voice, soft and quite near his face, "We're gonna get you home Buddy, but we need to get you in the car. Now Kono says you can't move, so I'm gonna lift you up and carry you okay?"

Any other time Chin would be far too embarrassed to let this occur, but today he didn't care. Chin felt Steve scoop him into his arms. He buried his head deeply into the commanders chest to help keep out more of the light and sound. This was the worst migraine Chin had ever experienced and he just wanted to cry, however he wanted what little dignity he had left to stay intact so he put all his effort into remaining calm.

He felt himself being placed onto a seat in a car and he leant his head back into the headrest.

"They're we go buddy, Kono's gonna take you home now." He heard Steve say quietly and felt him squeeze his arm reassuringly.

"Thanks Brah." He was able to murmur.

He heard the driver's side door open and close and the engine start. The air conditioner came on and Chin welcomed the cold breeze on his face.

"Won't be long Cuz and we'll have you home, medicated and in bed." Kono said.

/

/

The drive home was agonising, every bump causing lightning bolts of pain to shoot through his head, but finally he felt the car slow down as they pulled up by his house.

"You able to walk in Cuz? I mean, I'm sure I could carry you but I'm no Steve McGarrett!" He heard Kono joke.

He turned his head a fraction and opened his eyes a millimetre to look at her, "I can walk, just don't let me fall." he half joked back.

"I'd never let you fall Cuz." Kono said, getting out of the car and opening Chins front door.

He watched through half closed eyes as she walked back and opened the car door.

Chin swung his legs out and leant forward into an almost upright position. He felt Kono wrap her arms around his waist and guide him into the house and through into his bedroom. After she helped him sit on the bed then drew the curtains so the room became dark. Chin sighed at the small relief the darkness brought.

"Get changed and I'll go and get your meds, where are they?"

"Kitchen cupboard above the dish washer." Chin said, pulling off his top off.

Whilst Kono was getting his medication Chin got into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and then sat in his bed, closing his eyes against the continuous pounding.

"Here you go." Chin felt a tablet against his lips, he opened his mouth and took the tablet. He next felt a glass of water in his hand, which he gulped down gratefully.

"Lie down Cuz, you'll start to feel better soon and I'm sure you need some sleep."

"Thanks Cuz." Chin said, laying down and placing his head on the pillow, once again closing his eyes.

He heard Kono get up and leave the room. He tried to relax and push the thoughts out of his head and ignore the pounding to fall asleep. The meds would take a short time to kick in but until then he craved relief.

Suddenly Chin felt something cold and wet over his eyes, soothing the migraine slightly.

"Just relax Brah, you'll be asleep soon." He heard Kono say as she sat beside him and stroked his hair gently.

Chin turned his head slightly towards the comfort and began to relax as his medication began to kick in, it's drowsiness affect hitting first. He let his body relax more and embraced the grasp sleep was having over his brain.

/

/

Chin woke up and looked at the clock on his bedside cabinet, it was only 6am. He sat up slowly, relieved that there was no sign of yesterday migraine lingering. Just to be sure he reached over and took another tablet. He then looked around, remembering that Kono had been there the afternoon before.

He got out of bed and wondered downstairs into the living room. He found Kono sound asleep on his couch, an old throw thrown over her. He smiled at his cousin, he knew she could have gone home but she had stayed to check on him. He was very appreciative of the bond that they had, it was something he never took for granted.

Chin went back upstairs, took a shower then put on his clothes ready for work. He then went downstairs into the kitchen and began brewing a pot of coffee. Searching through his cupboards he found the ingredients for pancakes. As he was mixing the batter he felt eyes on him, he turned to find Kono leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"Good morning Cuz, how's your head?"

"It's fine thank you. I've made coffee and am in the process of pancake making. Go freshen up and breakfast will be ready soon."

Kono smiled at him before leaving the room.

Chin continued to prepare the pancakes and by the time Kono came back down there were two plates piled high with chocolate chip pancakes, Kono's favourite.

"Geeze Cuz, you didn't need to go all out for me!" Kono joked as she sat down at the table.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday and a good breakfast seemed like a good way!" Chin said, sitting opposite her, "Seriously though Cuz, thank you for yesterday."

Kono smiled up at him and took a sip of her coffee.

"No problem, you'd have done the same for me."

"Nah, I'd have just left you there!" Chin joked

"Well maybe then I'd have been the one in McGarrett's arms, but if I remember correctly Cuz, that was you!"

Chin felt his face heat up in embarrassment and he covered his face, "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Nope," Kono laughed "I wish I'd taken a picture!"

"You're cruel Cuz!" Chin laughed.

"Of course I am, only because I care!" Kono joked before getting up and putting her dishes in the dish washer, "Ready to go see McGarrett, your saviour?"

"Shut up Kono."


	6. Dehydrated Danny

Geeze guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've lacked any motivation to write! So here's my first attempt in writing anything in a while. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Come on guys, it's not far now!" Steve called over his shoulder as he trekked on in front of his team. It had been his idea that after work they would go on a hike to a beautiful view point. He had failed to mention however that getting to this view required at least what felt like a 1000 mile hike, all of which was up hill. Danny was not impressed.

"You've been saying that for the last 90 minutes Steven." Danny groaned. It was a very hot day, at least 105 degrees, and he'd already finished his water and hadn't eaten since lunch so he was not in the brightest of moods.

"Chill brah," Kono laughed, nudging him in the side before running to catch up with Steve, "You'll love it when we get there!"

Danny sighed, causing Chin to chuckle and pat him on the back.

"Embrace Hawaii!" He said.

"Never." Danny replied jokingly before falling back into a comfortable silence.

/

/

30 minutes later and Danny was really beginning to feel the heat. He wiped the sweat from his brow for the 100th time and licked his dry lips. His legs were working on autopilot and his head was beginning to pound.

"Are we nearly there yet?" He asked.

"God Danno, you're like a child! Are we there yet? How much longer? Do you need a potty break too?!" Steve replied as the other laughed.

"Fuck of Steven and give me a straight answer!" Danny said through gritted teeth, his mood dropping along with his sugar levels. He knew he was being grumpy but he was beginning to feel a little out of sorts and just wanted a break.

"Another few miles, not far." He said, Danny could feel him giving him the once over.

"Do you want a break?" Chin asked Danny, stopping to stand next to him.

"Oh come on, if we stop now we won't get there until dark!" Steve joked.

It was a joke, Danny knew it was a joke, but it struck a nerve.

"No, come on let's get to this god forsaken place. The view better be worth it!"

They continued there hike, however with every step Danny was beginning to feel less and less like himself. He was no longer sweating as much, his mouth was like a desert and his head was pounding painfully in time with his heart beat. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was dehydrated, but his pride was getting in the way of him asking to share anyone else's drink. Trust him to be the unprepared non-native on this hike.

They came to a part of the path that finally began to level out and the ground became more luscious. Then suddenly the over growth opened out into a vast clearing with one of the best views of the ocean possible.

"Told you it wasn't far! Look at that view! Makes it all worth it aye Danno!" Steve called back to him.

Danny didn't know if it was, his eyes had begun to black out around the edges and he couldn't focus on anything other than the spinning ground he was looking at.

"Danno?" He heard Steve question.

"I… I don't feel so hot." Danny managed to mumble as his eyes completely blacked over and he felt himself fall towards the ground.

He felt strong hands grip his upper arms and catch him before he went head first into the grass. They then guided him slowly the rest of the way to the ground and against a tree. His vision swam back into focus but his ears were ringing so loudly he couldn't hear anything else. He saw Steve's worried face directly in front of his, almost nose to nose, his eyes staring closely at Danny's. In his peripheral vision he could see Kono and Chin on either side of him, also crouched down. Slowly the ringing began to subside and he could hear what was being said.

"Come on Danno, talk to me."

"'m kay," He managed to whisper, his voice feeling rough against his dry throat, "need drink."

Steve placed a bottle of water to his lips and he gulped it down hurriedly, the water feeling like the most amazing thing in the entire world. Once he'd finished he glanced at Steve who was pressing his thumb against his arm.

"Steven what are you doing to me?" he questioned.

"Checking to see how fast the colour returns, you are pretty dehydrated mate," Steve said rolling back on his heels and into the seated position, "when exactly did you run out of water?"

Danny glanced away sheepishly, "About a half hour in. I've also not eaten since lunch."

"Danny!" Kono gasped, slapping him on the arm lightly.

"Stupid decision brah," Chin said, "especially in this heat."

"I know, I know."

"Why the hell didn't you just ASK one of us for some water? Or some food? For God sake Danno I had 3 bottles in my bag! I wouldn't have begrudged you one!"

"I know, I'm sorry okay, I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously." Steve practically growled.

"Here," Kono said, handing him a cereal bar, "eat this, bring your blood sugar back up, you should feel better."

"Thanks babe." He smiled at her gratefully before devouring the bar.

After finishing Danny looked up and around properly. Steve was right, the view up here was beautiful. And although his head was still pounding and he still felt a little dizzy, he was feeling a lot more himself. The view helped his mood too and he smiled, feeling at peace.

"What are you grinning at you big goofball?" Steve asked, nudging him in the side.

"It really is nice up here." He said, turning his attention to Steve.

"I know it is! To be honest I'd be enjoying it a lot more if my partner wasn't trying to kill himself through dehydration! How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine babe, relax."

"That's the plan!" Steve replied, kicking off his shoes and lying back in the sun.

Kono, Chin and Danny laughed before all doing the same, and in that moment Danny felt it. He felt what it felt like to be truly content, even though he still hated this god forsaken island, he hated it a little less right now.


	7. Sick Grace

Hey guys! So I have a few ideas floating around at the moment but was wondering if you guys want to leave me any prompts/things you'd like to try and get my creative juices flowing again!

* * *

"Thanks again for letting us stay babe, Grace was so exhausted after today and she loves staying round her uncle Steve's."

"No worries Danno, I enjoy the company… no that is not an invitation for you to come round any more than you do, don't even think about it."

Danny laughed, elbowing Steve playfully. They'd just finished a full day of surfing and messing around at the beach outside Steve's house, it was his weekend with Grace and she had insisted on hanging out with her five-0 ohana. So Steve (with a little nudging from Grace) had invited Danny and her over for the day, along with Kono and Chin. It had been getting late and Danny had had a couple of beers and didn't particularly think that driving home was a good idea so Steve had suggested that he and Grace stay the night in Mary's old room. Grace thought that a sleep over with Uncle Steve was the best thing that could ever happen so Danny didn't have a choice but to say yes (Or so he played out, when in reality everyone knew he hadn't even considered saying no).

Grace was now tucked up in bed and the five-0 team were sat on the lanai, door open of course, chatting and laughing.

"I was thinking earlier," Steve said.

"Oh god no," Danny interrupted, "Whenever Steve thinks I either end up injured or having to save his sorry butt. I do NOT like it when Steve thinks."

Chin and Kono laughed.

"Yeah shut up Danno, you're so melodramatic. Anyway, I was thinking that it's about time we get Gracie her own surf board here. I mean I don't mind her borrowing my old one but if she had her own here then we could all go in together!"

"I don't know if this is a lovely action towards my daughter, or a dastardly plot to try and get me in the water." Danny muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Probably both," Kono laughed, "but if you do go along with it, I am taking her surf board shopping, I can get her a really good deal on one."

"Thanks Kono babe," Danny replied, lifting his beer to his mouth only to find it empty, "anyone else for another drink?"

"Yes Danno, go help yourself to my fridge, it's fine."

"Steve I bought the bloody beer, now do you want another one or not?"

"Please."

Kono and Chin also nodded, so Danny walked inside and into the kitchen. He stopped before opening the fridge door, tilting his head towards the stairs, convinced he's heard something. After a few seconds of silence he opened the fridge, grabbed the beers and headed back outside.

"DANNOOO"

That time there was no mistaking that there was a sound. Grace's voice sounded scared and strained. Danny practically threw the beer onto the side and ran up the stairs three at a time and slammed open the door to Mary's old room. The sight that greeted him was not at all what he had expected to find. Grace was sat bolt upright on one side of the bed, vomit covering her and the bed and tears running down her face. Danny was next to her and had swept her into his arms in two seconds flat.

"Okay Gracie, Danno's got you, you're okay baby girl." He rocked her against his chest tightly, feeling the heat radiating off of her tiny body.

Her frantic sobbing slowly turned into a sniffle and Danny placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh baby you're burning up. When did you start feeling sick?"

"After dinner," Grace mumbled tiredly, "but I didn't want to ruin the evening."

"Oh Gracie you silly monkey, you would not have ruined the evening! Let's get you cleaned up okay?"

Grace nodded and Danny stood up, carrying her into the bathroom and placing her on the closed toilet lid. He gently pulled her pyjamas off her and grabbed the face cloth Steve had got out for her off the sink, ran it under the cold water then wiped Grace's face with it, cleaning the vomit off her mouth with one corner and trying to cool her down with the rest of it. He tried to remain calm, panicking would not help Grace, and this was more than likely a stomach bug. Breathe Danno, he thought, closing his eyes for a second. He then wrapped Grace up in a towel and picked her up.

"Come on monkey, let's see in Uncle Steve has some clean bedding and maybe a top that you could borrow yeah?"

Grace nodded and he carried her down the stairs and out to the lanai.

"I thought you'd fallen in the fridge," Steve joked when he walked out, he then looked up and saw Grace, "All okay?"

"Grace hasn't been very well and we've come down to see if we could get some clean bedding for the bed, and to see if she could borrow one of Uncle Steve's shirts whilst we wash her pyjamas."

"Oh Gracie," Steve said, getting up and ruffling her hair lightly, "I'll go grab her a top now then change the bedding. Anything else?"

"A thermometer and some Tylenol if you have some please babe, she's got a fever. Oh, and a bucket or trash can. Don't worry about changing the bedding, I'll sort that out in a minute."

"Don't be stupid Danno, I'll sort it. Keep Grace comfortable." Steve said, heading back inside.

Grace curled herself tighter into Danny as he sat down on the chair.

"Should I grab her some water?" Chin asked.

"Oh yes please brah." Danny said, smoothing Grace's hair and rocking her lightly. He looked at her, her face pale yet flushed, sweat sticking her hair to her face and neck. He lifted her hair and blew on her neck to try and dry some of the sweat.

"Here," Kono said, getting up and putting Grace's hair in a messy bun. "keep it off her face and neck. How are you feeling now Grace?"

"Not good." Grace whimpered.

Danny held her tighter, kissing her on the top of the head and mumbling comforting words into her ear.

Steve and Chin both appeared, Chin placed the water on the table whilst Steve handed Danny the thermometer and a clean top, placed the trash can at his feet and the Tylenol by the water.

"Thanks babe." Danny said, placing the thermometer in Grace's ear, "102 Grace, jeeze, you don't do things by half do ya?" Danny joked, cuddling her closer again. In reality Danny was mildly freaked by that temperature, it was his baby girl after all.

"I'll go get her a cool cloth and help Steve with the bedding." Chin said, going back inside.

Grace wriggled in Danny's arms and let out a whimper followed by a painful sounding wretch. Danny sat her up straight and Kono had the trash can under Grace's chin in record time. She threw up hard into the trash can, Danny rubbed her back and whispered more reassuring words into her ear.

"You're okay monkey, let it out, that's it. Good girl you're doing well just relax."

Chin quickly handed Danny the cool cloth and he began rubbing it across Grace's neck. She finally stopped retching and sat up, leaning into Danny with fresh tears running down her face, breaking Danny's heart.

"Oh baby girl, I've got you, it's okay." Danny whispered, wiping the cloth along her mouth.

Kono put the glass of water up to Grace's lips, "Swill your mouth with this Grace, take the taste away."

Grace swilled her mouth and gave Kono a small, weak smile of appreciation.

"Shall we get this top of Uncle Steve's on you?" Danny asked, pulling the shirt over her head, "Wow Gracie, you ARE privileged, he's lent you one of his SEAL tops!"

Grace giggled a tiny bit before curling back into Danny sleepily.

"Hold on monkey, you need to take some medicine before you go to sleep to help get your temperature down. Thing you can manage that?"

Grace gave a small nod and Kono poured some of the medication onto the spoon and handed it to Danny.

"Open wide monkey." He said, putting the spoon into her mouth whilst smiling gratefully at Kono. Grace took the medicine, wrinkling her nose at the taste.

"I know, not nice is it babe? Want to try a small sip of water?"

Grace nodded and took a tiny delicate sip, her teeth chattering a little.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Danny said, getting up before stopping suddenly, looking at the trash can and all the other stuff outside.

"I've got it Danno, get her inside." Kono said, lightly touching his arm.

"I owe you one Kono. Actually I owe you loads."

"Nah, Ohana Brah, it's what we do."

Danny smiled before walking back inside. Steve and Chin were on the way downstairs.

"We've put clean bedding on, left a spare set on the dresser and a spare top just in case, and a trash can by the side of the bed." Steve said, walking up to Danny and placing a hand on Grace's forehead.

"Thank you babe." Danny smiled.

Kono came in at that moment, Tylenol, thermometer and water in hand.

"Thank you all so much," Danny said, hoping that his true appreciation was showing through, "I'm going to take Grace back up to bed and stay up there with her. Continue your night and have another beer on me. Kono, Chin, I'll see you on Monday. Steve, I'll see you in the morning."

They all called goodnight as he made his way upstairs, Grace already half asleep in his arms. He placed her gently on the bed, propping her head against his chest and smoothing her hair. Within minutes Grace was snoring lightly. Danny looked at the clock, 11:30, a perfectly acceptable time for him to try and rest. Well, all the rest he could get whilst worrying like crazy about his daughter. He used his toes to push off his shoes, pushed himself down the bed a little and closed his eyes.

/

/

He woke with a start, slightly disorientated as to his surroundings and what had woken him.

"Danno!" He heard his daughter cry meekly.

He sat up, immediately awake, and looked across at her. Her face was pinched and she moved her hand over her mouth. Instantly Danny reached down and placed the trash can in front of her just in time for her to throw up again. It wasn't quite as violent as before and didn't last as long as there was nothing in her poor little stomach to throw up anymore, but it didn't make it any more pleasant. He rubbed her back reassuringly and cuddled her close. She finally stopped retching and Danny handed her the water to swill her mouth out. He placed the can on the floor and pulled Gracie onto his lap and hugged her closely again.

There was a light knock on the door.

"All okay Danno?" He heard Steve say.

"Yes babe, go back to bed."

The door opened quietly and Steve walked in.

"Or do the exact opposite of what I said, whatever floats your boat Steven."

"Shut up Danno. Oh Gracie, you're not a well monkey are you?" Steve said, sitting on the side of the bed and gently rubbing her arm.

"No." Grace mumbled pitifully.

Danny too this opportunity of distraction to place the thermometer in Grace's ear again.

"100, there we go sweetie, it's coming down." He looked at the clock, 4am.

"Want me to pour her some more Tylenol?" Steve asked as if reading his mind.

"Thanks babe." Danny said, sitting Grace up a bit to take the medication. She took it with little fuss before curling herself into Danny drowsily.

"Go back to bed Steve, I've got her, we're okay." Danny said, reassuringly patting his partners hand.

"Okay Brah, I'm just down the hall if you need anything."

"I know babe, thank you."

Steve got up and quietly left the room. Danny lay down and watched his daughter sleep, unable to get back to sleep. He lay thinking about his team, his Ohana, and how grateful and lucky he was to find such amazing team mates. As much as he bitched and whined about Hawaii, about Steve's near suicidal antics, and to be honest about life in general, for the first time in a long time he was satisfied with his life. Truly and deeply happy. He had his beautiful daughter, a job he loved (most of the time), a team he loved (99.9% of the time), and he's found his true Ohana, somewhere he belonged. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

/

/

"Danno wake up!"

Danny started awake yet again. He looked at his daughter, who sat smiling at him. He rubbed his eyes before studying her, her face had more colour to it and she looked a lot better.

"Good morning monkey, how are you feeling?" he asked, sitting up and placing a hand on her now cool forehead.

"Better!" Grace smiled, wrapping her arms round Danny.

"Well good, I'm glad!"

"Can we go downstairs?" Grace asked him.

He looked at the clock, 8:30.

"Yes, be quiet though, I doubt that Uncle Steve is asleep, but you never know!" He teased, getting out of bed.

Grace got out of bed, not quite as enthusiastically as she normally did at Steve's but close enough to normal that Danny knew she was truly feeling much better. They wondered downstairs and to no one's surprise found Steve in the kitchen, coffee in hand.

"Good morning Uncle Steve!" Grace said, running to hug him. Steve quickly placed his coffee down and swept her up into his arms.

"Good morning monkey! Feeling better I see!" Steve said, tickling her as she squealed.

Danny took in the sight, laughing at them before pouring his own mug of coffee.

"Can I have some breakfast?" Grace asked her father once Steve stopped tickling her.

Danny nodded, "Toast? Just to make sure you don't upset your tummy again?"

Grace nodded before turning back to Steve, "Can I go and put the little mermaid on so we can watch it whilst eating?"

"Of course you can." Steve said.

Grace ran into the lounge and Danny couldn't help but laugh.

"She's got you whipped babe." He laughed, nudging Steve.

"Most definitely," Steve laughed back, "She's the real boss of five-0 and she knows it."

"That's for sure!" Danny said, placing some bread in the toaster.

"She seems a lot better."

"Yeah, she's always quick to rebound when she's not well." Danny said, turning to face Steve, "Thank you for everything last night. I know cleaning up someone else's daughter's sick is not how you or any sane person would want to spend their evening. And I'm sure a 4am wakeup call was not what you wanted either. So thank you. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't be stupid Danny, you don't need to make anything up to me, or to Chin and Kono before you even go down that road. You're family, you and Grace, you're our Ohana."

Danny smiled, feeling a warmth in his chest, but couldn't help but let out a sarcastic comment, "Soppy bastard."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit rambly, it's late but I was on a role and didn't want to lose my motivation to write! Please review if you have the time :)


	8. Chin's darkest hour

Hey there everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews on my last one shot, I will take them all into consideration when writing my next few fics! This isn't one of the requests, and to be honest I don't know if this fic fits in with hurt/comfort oneshots completely, but it just kind of happened. I will put a trigger warning for suicide attempts here as this may not be everyone's cup of tea and I don't want to trigger anyone. But yeah sorry if my next few fics are a little darker, it's where I'm at in my head right now but I'm trying my best to sort myself out. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Three months.

That's how long it had been since Malia had been killed. _Since I got her killed_ Chin thought sourly. He sat in his house, drinking scotch from the bottle. This had become a regular scene as of late, not so much during the week, but his weekends were now very often fuelled by self-hatred and alcohol. He tried not to let it affect his work, but he knew it wasn't working. He was currently taking Steve's "suggested" week off, aka "You don't have a choice and you WILL take the week off". Chin had tried protesting, work was the only thing keeping him going, the only purpose he had in life anymore.

 _Because you're all alone, like you deserve to be because you killed her._

Chin downed the rest of the bottle before placing his head in his hands and rubbing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets. The voices in his head had been getting louder lately, his self-hatred spilling out into his thoughts constantly.

 _Useless_

 _Waste of space_

 _Murderer_

Slamming the empty bottle down onto the table Chin got up and trudged towards his kitchen for another bottle of scotch. His eyes fell on the open bathroom door as he walked past.

 _It would be so easy, you'd just slip away_

No.

Not bothering to grab a glass Chin made his way back to the couch. This time he couldn't fight the draw he felt to the bathroom. He turned on the light before opening the cabinet and staring at the bottle of pills.

 _Take them, you need to, you deserve to die like her._

But the team

 _They think you're a murderer, they would be glad to not have to pretend to like working with you._

But Kono

 _Really? YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE HER. Why would she give a damn about you? You left her for dead._

But…

 _But what? You have nothing to live for anymore, no one who cares for you. Do the world a favour._

Okay.

Chin emptied the bottle of pills into his hand. Little white pills that would end all the suffering. Take him away from everything he felt. He would be back with Malia for good.

On autopilot Chin started putting pills in his mouth, three at a time, and following them down with a swig of scotch. When there were no pills left he lent back against the side of his bath, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. Now he just had to wait.

He wondered what it would be like. Would it be fast? Would he simply lose consciousness and be gone? Or will it hurt? Will he have to fight his body to keep the pills in long enough to kill him? Will he die straight away or have to suffer days of his organs shutting down? Either way Chin concluded he didn't care. He'd done it now and it was just a waiting game.

He must have dosed off because when Chin next opened his eyes the sky outside his bathroom window was dark. The thing Chin most immediately noticed was the churning pain in his stomach. He leant forward and retched forcefully into the porcelain bowl for what felt like a lifetime. Once his stomach had settled a little he thudded back against the bathtub, sweating and panting. His stomach felt like a fire had been set, it burnt and hurt like a bitch. He curled himself into a ball and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to end. Instead it spread through his veins and throughout his whole body, into every extremity and building up in his head. An involuntary whimper passed Chins lips, followed by another onslaught of vomiting where he was too weak to pull himself to the toilet. And as he lay there catching his breath in a puddle of his own sick, he realised what a fool he was being. What a god damn stupid decision he'd made.

 _Too late now._

No. He didn't want to die like this. He didn't really want to die at all, he'd just wanted everything to stop.

Help. He needed help. He desperately felt his pockets and thanked his lucky stars that his phone was still in his pocket. He hit speed dial.

"Kono."

"Cuz." He murmured weakly.

"Chin? Chin what's wrong?" He could hear the panic in her voice, he desperately wanted to comfort her but a fresh wave of pain hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Help." He managed to spit out between clenched teeth before losing consciousness.

/

/

/

"Fuck Chin, come on, wake up God dammit!"

Kono's voice penetrated his darkness and Chin fought hard against the pain and drowsiness to open his eyes.

"Oh thank God. An ambulance is coming, please just stay awake." She said to him, running her fingers across his face soothingly, "Jesus Chin, what were you thinking? Why didn't you talk to me? Or Danny or Steve? Anyone. Why did you let yourself get to this point you… you idiot."

Tears ran freely down Kono's face and Chin tried to move to comfort her, but he was so tired, so sore, and all he could do was mumble what he hoped was a comforting noise.

"Why didn't I see how bad things were?" Kono muttered, still stroking his face, "God Chin, I can't lose you. I need you around Cuz."

He opened his mouth to attempt a reply, but instead found himself once again throwing up violently. Kono held his head and soothed him as the pain increased dramatically. His vision began blacking out around the edges as he fought to remain conscious, however he felt his eyes closing against his will.

"No no no, c'mon Chin, stay awake for me Cuz. That's it keep your eyes open. No no no, open your eyes please, please please please Oh God Chin please."

Chin could hear her pleas but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make his body react. His mind felt fuzzy and then there was nothing.

/

/

/

Hot. That's all Chin could register in his brain when he came round, burning heat. He tried to raise his hand to wipe the sweat from his face but found he couldn't move it. Begrudgingly he opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings. He looked down to his wrists and found them bound to the bed. None of the information was making sense in his brain, he didn't understand where he was or why he was so freaking hot. He pulled his hands hard against the restraints and tried hard to pull out of them, struggling with what little strength he could muster. He then felt something cool and refreshing across his forehead and relaxed a little into it, letting out a small cry of relief.

"Shhhh it's okay Chin, you're okay. You're in the hospital, you're going to be alright."

Kono. Even in this state her voice resonated in his brain and broke through the fog.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, let the antidote do its work and get these drugs out of your system."

Drugs? What happened? Chin struggled to remember what had happened, why was he here? Was the team okay? And for Gods sake why was it so hot?!

"Come on Cuz, relax, stop thinking and just sleep. I'm right here Chin, I'm not leaving you, you're safe."

Safe. With Kono. That's all the information his brain could take in. His eyes closed again and he fell into the darkness.

/

/

/

The next time Chin remembers coming round he opened his eyes to a dark room. The burning heat had gone and his brain felt clearer. He looked pulled at his hands and discovered they were still in restraints, he wondered why. Looking around in the limited light he took in the hospital room, the same as any other, before his eyes landed on Kono. She was curled up on a chair beside him, head on her hand as she slept. He could tell she was uncomfortable and her sleep was shallow. He didn't want to wake her but he was so thirsty and couldn't move his hands to get the water.

"Kono." He rasped through his dry throat.

Immediately she was awake and by his side.

"Chin." She said, running her fingers down his face.

"Water." He whispered.

Kono placed the straw to his lips and he drank gratefully, the water feeling like heaven against his parched throat.

Kono placed the drink back on the table and perched on the edge of the bed with a concerned yet cautious look in her eye.

"What happened?" He murmured.

She looked at him, her concern deepening in her eyes.

"What do you remember Cuz? Do you know why you're here?"

Chin nodded, "I remember what I did. I remember you with me in my bathroom but from there…" Chin shook his head.

Kono rubbed her eyes tiredly before looking him in the eyes.

" I got to your place as fast as I could. I found you passed out on the floor, a bottle of scotch and an empty bottle of pills beside you. I called an ambulance and you came round while we waited but not for long. When the ambulance got there you were barely breathing. When we got here they rushed you off to be treated, I waited for what felt like hours before they let me see you. They had to restrain you because of the drugs, you weren't lucid and were lashing out. You've been in and out of consciousness all day, but this is definitely the most lucid you've been. How do you feel?"

Chin tried to take in what she was telling him. He felt so stupid for what he'd done, for what he'd put Kono through.

"Cuz?"

"Sorry, just thinking. I feel tired, and stupid." He replied honestly, looking away.

"Hey," Kono said, taking his jaw lightly and turning his head back towards her, " I'm not going to pretend that what you did was a good decision, but I'm not going to sit here and have a go at you. You have been through so much Chin, more than most, and it's shit. There's no other way around it. You more than anyone have the right to feel this way, but God I wish you could have spoken to me. Told me how you were feeling. I'm so sorry that you felt this was the only thing you could do."

Chin stared at her in shock. Those were not the words he had expected her to say.

"I thought you hated me." He said in a rush, unsure as to why he was being so honest.

"Why would I hate you?" Kono asked, pure shock in her eyes.

"I chose Malia. I left you for dead. I am so sorry Kono." Tears began spilling down his face.

"Hey hey hey, that's not what happened. You called Adam. You _knew_ he would get to me in time. You made a logical decision. You saved me Chin. Please, please know that I don't hate you. Cuz I love you, you're my Ohana."

Tears continued to pour down Chin's cheeks as Kono pulled him into a tight embrace, and for the first time since the incident he let all of his emotions out. He felt the grief flowing throughout his body, the pain and the sorrow escaping through jagged breathes. _Malia_. He could see her face, her smile, he could hear her laugh. This was the first time he was able to see anything other than her body. That was the image he'd been holding onto, not the good ones but the ones that allowed him to stay in his self-hatred. The ones that allowed him to spiral out of control _. If she was here now_ , he thought with an internal laugh, _she would be so disappointed in me._ He could almost see the look she would give him, hear the words she would say, telling him to stop allowing himself to get stuck in his guilt. He squeezed Kono tighter and felt her run her hand through his hair before pulling away.

"Better?"

Chin nodded a little before falling back against the bed, exhausted.

"We have a lot more to talk about Chin, not right now but soon. You need to know that you aren't alone. I'm here, Steve and Danny are here, we can seek out a therapist if you would like, but you need to start talking Cuz. You can't bottle things up anymore, you need to let us in. You are needed, you are loved and I don't know what I would do without you."

She took his hand and started rubbing circles with her thumb.

"I was so scared Cuz. I thought you were going to die. Please don't leave me. I understand things are hard, I don't expect you to magically feel better, for things to be better right away, but please promise me you'll talk to me next time you feel like this?"

" I promise Cuz."

"Good, now go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
